Shadow Panther
The Shadow Panther is a fierce breed of reptilian Rahi created by Makuta Verahk. History The Shadow Panther species were originally created by Makuta Verahk using viruses and Liquid Protodermis to be one of the species to inhabit the Matoran Universe. One of these developed odd coloring, prompting Verahk to keep it as a pet. Karda Nui Shortly before Verahk went to Karda Nui, he altered a number of his Shadow Panthers (Fang Tooth being among them) so that they could assist him in his efforts there. They were mainly used to guard the Makuta's base, though they later made their way down into the Swamp of Secrets. Later, Fang Tooth and another panther responded to Verahk's summons to help him deal with Makuta Kylla. Later, Fang Tooth and the other panther helped fight against Krataka's forces. During the conflicts, Fang Tooth was turned to Krataka's side out of a loyalty developed to Toa Moliki. During a later conflict between Krataka and Verahk's forces, the second Shadow Panther was absorbed into its master's essence, adding to the Makuta's strength. The rest of the Shadow Panthers that Verahk had brought to Karda Nui were later obliterated by the Energy Storms. Abilities & Traits Powerful, stealthy, and clever, Shadow Panthers are, pound-for-pound, extremely powerful Rahi. Possessing enough strength to bring down beasts five times their size, these Rahi are feared predators that possess unusually high intelligence, allowing them to understand and comply to simple commands. Being very solitary, Shadow Panthers are highly territorial. They will attack virtually any creature they find invading their territory; even other larger predators, such as Muaka, know not to cross paths with a Shadow Panther. Normally nocturnal, Shadow Panthers come out of their lairs at dusk to hunt. As their names suggest, the Shadow Panther usually strikes from the darkest shadows, taking prey by surprise. They return to their lairs just before sunrise, as they prefer to stay out of the daylight as much as possible. Shadow Panthers possess very powerful jaws, which are filled with razor-sharp teeth; two of these teeth are very long and saber-like. They also wield very sharp claws that aid in both offense and climbing. The Shadow Panther's preferred prey is virtually any type of large, plant-eating Rahi. They have been known to take on creatures as large as Kane-Ra and Kikanalo, though they will also hunt smaller beasts, like Brakas Monkeys and Archives Moles. After the Visorak invasion of Metru Nui, the city's Shadow Panthers seemed to have developed a taste for the spider creatures. Because of this, the Shadow Panthers became one of the few Rahi the spiders steered clear of. Mutant Shadow Panthers Makuta Verahk mutated a number of Shadow Panthers and brought them to Karda Nui. They were altered so they could carry extra Tridax Pods. They also gained the ability to fire shadow bolts from their eyes. They acted as guards to Verahk's temporary base in the Universe Core. Being nocturnal, Verahk's Shadow Panthers were especially fearsome, due to being forced to operate in such a light-filled area. Known Shadow Panthers *Fang Tooth *Several other Shadow Panthers brought to Karda Nui by Verahk. Trivia *The Shadow Panther's design was mainly influenced by the Komodo Dragon and the big cats of reality. Its behavior and characteristics were inspired by the Jaguar and, to a lesser extent, the Future Predator. The latter is a fictional creature from the British television series Primeval. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians Category:Rahi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Toa Hydros